User talk:SunriseHorseForever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Garace page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 21:38, November 27, 2011 Hi! :] I'm just asking if you want to make a page with me? =) <3 S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Talk to me here! 20:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) How about GraceACarlaay? xD I gotta go practice violin now, but see ya later! :] <3 S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Talk to me here! 21:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You mad at me? [[User: Mrs.leohoward | ' When I woke up' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|''' I was screaming your name. ♥''' ]] 21:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I feel like our friendship turned into a complete mess this week. I'm sorry. When I woke up I ɟonup ɯʎsǝlɟ sɔɹǝɐɯıuƃ ʎonɹ uɐɯǝ˙˙˙Ω 21:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Aw =] No, I don't know how to make userboxes. I'm on again ;) But my violin lesson, which I practiced for, is in just over half an hour. GraceACarlaay! Yay! :D S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Talk to me here! 21:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I feel like I've been mean to you, though. :( When I woke up I ɟonup ɯʎsǝlɟ sɔɹǝɐɯıuƃ ʎonɹ uɐɯǝ˙˙˙Ω 21:31, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Besties. (: Like my signature? Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ 21:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Love it! Quick question...Do you like FO more than the rest of us...combined? o.O Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 01:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I thought I was your first! xD Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 02:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) But...but...:( I thought I was your first! xD *coughycoughy* :) Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 02:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I saw! xD Finally got around to it, eh? xD Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 02:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) WE DO. WE DO. WE DO. Now. xD Yesh. Elitoria. PWEASE. o.o lol. Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 02:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup. But I'm too lazy to make a userbox right now. lol. So...whatevs. xD JK. Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 03:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yaaaa...I wonder whoooo? *stares* Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 22:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Beggum. BEGGUM. BEGGUM, 'You're serious? REALLY? *death stare* Seggum 10:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey - I noticed you around here heaps and you seem really nice :) Sorry I've been unable to chat, cuz my computer is a gank. I'd love to be friends though :) Also, I made a nickname for you, which is Shiraz, which has a really long story behind it. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 00:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay - so you're name is Graceyn. I saw Grace - then I thought Angels - then Halos - then Halo by Beyonce - then Beyonce Knowles - then Shannon Noll because their last names sound similar - then Shazza - cuz that's the typical Australian Nickname for Shannon - Then Shaz cuz it's shorter than Shazza - then Shiraz cuz it's a really cool word. Do you like it? I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 01:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) That's really creative :) Mars Bar - I like it. I don't have an original nickname for Fork. I just used the one she already had. But now I've become like - the ultimate nicknamer. hehe :P Hey - do you wanna make a pairing page together or somethin - or idk. I was thinking of calling it Miraz cuz you know. '''Mi'ni + Sh'''iraz. You can probably come up with a better one though. Also, I know you love horses, but what's your opinion on unicorns? I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 01:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Gracethepeanut is good :) I was also thinking of Sheanut. I'm not a huge fan of adding thepeanut to the end of all the pairing pages though, cuz well - Mini is my nickname in real life and I usually just mix them up with that. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 03:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No way, hun, no way. True love, is when you... OH SHUT UP I'M MARRIED ALREADY. To the person I truly love, not Blaze. Shush! I can't think of any good comebacks in the morning! Seggum 09:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) O.O..... Sorry Grace something is wrong with my chat and says kill pages or something O.o.... ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe, Uн Hυн➝' 01:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' Grr, I dunno who I'mma find out one way or another I'mma getcha, getcha..... ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe, Uн Hυн➝' 02:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' I'm going to find out give me some time. ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe, Uн Hυн➝' 02:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' But, then it wouldn't be a secret. ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe, Uн Hυн➝' 02:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' xD and you decided to read it?! I think I know who it is, but I'm not sure. Oh, I saw you came on chat' t I forgot to exit it I was watching TV and lost track of everyting around me xD. ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe, Uн Hυн➝' 02:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' Carlaay? ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe, Uн Hυн➝' 03:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' CC? ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe➝' 13:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' Grrrr, Insane? ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe➝' 13:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' GRRR, I know I can CxC? ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe➝' 13:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' ARE YOU SURE? Nirenberge?... ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe➝' 13:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' CLOSE?! What do you mean *close*? Is it _______ ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe➝' 13:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' xD I know you luv me I'm so lovable. Meet you there and let me erase the person xD WAHOOO, I was right. ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe➝' 13:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sigh =/ someone rigged the voting so mini reset the poll. We're not in the lead any more :( [[User_talk:Cc71|♣ '''Merry Christmas!' ]] ♥Cc71 ♫ Let us have, share, give, and receive. ♫ 05:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) OMG YES! :D I'll make it later, kay? Remind me. :D What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 23:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Whaaaa? =] You changed your username? ;o Nevermind. I love it! :D Horses FTW! ♥ And sunsets are just beautiful. ;) OH! You and Forever now have a FOREVER in both ya usernames. :D ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 03:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey,Hey!!! Wanna make a page with me,as we are best friends on Victorious Roleplaying Wiki!!And I want to be your Best Friend on every wiki!!How about that?? ♥Usagi Tsukino!♥ 17:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC)♥ And your just worth it Girl!♥